villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominatus
' '"Think on it, entire galaxies are gathered under my will - universes come and go because I will it.. don't you see? This is no war.. I already won long ago.." ~ Drifter (speaking through Dominatus) Dominatus, the embodiment of tyranny, is a cosmic entity and the "soul" of all incarnations of Voice throughout the Multiverse - it can inhabit (albeit temporarily) the body of any being considered a dictator or tyrant in any conceivable time-line or reality, with no known limit to the number of "host" bodies it may inhabit. Despite this Dominatus greatly prefers inhabiting the body of Malcolm Grey and his many alternate selves across time/space, as a result itl rarely leave this bodies, especially with the grand power it has amassed as Neo-Voice.. however should Neo-Voice ever become damaged beyond repair Dominatus ensures that Voice will live on as a force in other realities.. the revelation of Dominatus also establishes that the Voice is an ageless entity rather than a unique individual and that across infinite worlds their are many alternate versions of Voice that have fallen, continue to rule or even lay "dormant" in case of the destruction or defeat of another Voice. Although established as the "soul" of all versions of Voice across the Multiverse Dominatus can more accurately be seen as another aspect of Drifter, the part utilized by the self-proclaimed "Satan" to ensure the tyranny of Voice remains active in the multiverse - making Drifter and Voice connected as character (and explaining the Anti-Christ status Voice often takes in the Unholy Trinity) Dominatus also has limited control / influence over Dominion, since she is the biological daughter of Neo-Voice and potentially infinite other children born to any number of alternate Voices across time and space. History Primal History Dominatus was created shortly after the fall of Drifter from the same primal darkness that Drifter manifested in his battle with the forces of the Trinity - knowing that he would be trapped with his Hell without aid Drifter used Dominatus to cast some of his darkness into multiple realities, which allowed him to influence them and ultimately over the course of many aeons he formed a vast network of realities under his control - with Dominatus acting as his "eyes and ears". Prehistory Distant Past Modern Past The Voice Neo-Voice Powers / Abilities Dominatus has vast power, amongst the least of its known abilities are: *Primordial Physiology (Dominatus is an Abstract entity and has a Primordial Physiology which grants it a number of naturally occuring traits.) *Oppression Manifestation(Dominatus is an embodiment of Oppression and has access to a number of abilities as a result) *'Corruption' (Dominatus slowly but surely corrupts every host it inhabits, driving them to ever more wild actions - the hosts remain oblivious to this corruption and thus many become blind to obviously destructive behaviors and succumb to madness) *'Dream-Alteration' (Dominatus can enter the dreams of mortal beings and manipulate them, though it usually only does this briefly and as a means of preventing people from exposing its existence - such as making them doubt evidence they may of found or even convincing them it is a delusion etc) *'Possession '(Dominatus can possess any being that is widely considered a dictator or tyrant in a setting, with very few exceptions, residing in them for as long as it sees fit - during this time however it does not control their actions fully and instead opts for the process of corruption (see above) ) *'Astral-Containment' (Dominatus can contain the astral-forms of beings that may try to remove it from a host, preventing them from escape until they either overpower it or are forced into promising never to reveal its presence to the outside world) Hosts *Neo-Voice (the original Voice, currently deceased) *Council of Voices (many alternate Voices) *Dominion (daughter of Voice) *Kaiser Geist (leader of the Sie Furchen) *Kommandant Blutbad (aspect of Kaiser Geist) *Orcus (demonic embodiment of slavery) Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Alternate-Forms Category:Conquerors Category:Immortal Characters Category:The-Voice Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyers